The Most Unexpected Turn Of Events
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: What Had Been Bothering Ichigo Lately? Why Is Yuzu Being Guarded? Aizen A Psycologist?, Good Aizen  No Betraying Soul Soiety  Yaoi M-Rated
1. Yuzu and Hollow Meet

Here she was standing on front of a Hollow with her feet frozen on the ground it was powerful she could feel it the creature loomed over her slowly her feet began walking back one by one picking up speed she turned in a full sprint by the river side her air coming in pants

"Get down!" she ducked as Ichigo rushed past her a large sword in hand jumping to slay the Hollow blood sprayed from her arm "Yuzu!" she clenched her teeth as her eyes watered "hey are you okay?"

"…Fine…" she swallowed hard looking at the slashed arm she slipped of her sweater tearing a piece tying it above her elbow to stop the bleeding "just a few stiches" he frowned "the Hospital is close form here" she stood shakily already dizzy from blood loss

"…" he was in Shinigami form he couldn't exactly carry her so he supported her flash stepping to Orehime's apartment "Inoue, I need you to heal Yuzu!" the girl burst in the Living Room to them her shield surrounding the girl.

"Yuzu" Rukia called before she could use the memory replacement the girl slapped her hand away throwing the object a few feet away

"Stop using that on me it just gives me headaches when I remember" with that the girl turned to her room leaving a stunned Shinigami behind Isshin watched the scene with confused eyes

"Remember what?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes

"Nothing" was Ichigo's curt reply before he bolted towards the stairs

"What's going on?" she asked eyes narrowing to Rukia

"Nothing" she pinned her to the wall her forearm on the petite Shinigami neck

"Don't give me that" she hissed "Toshiro told me everything I know about my brother being a Shinigami what the hell is going on?" the other looked surprised at the strength the 13 year old had on her struggling to move

"Karin calm down" Isshin placed a hand on her shoulder to which she shrugged off he sighed "Bakudo #1: Sai" the girl fell to the ground arms pinned back

"What the hell?" he brought a chair on front of her before sitting himself down looking at her with a serous expression

"You know about Shinigami and Hollows but, there are certain things you don't know" he stated knowing her memory had been replaced "Yuzu has been kidnapped by Hollows many times, attacked there was this time she died and she remembers it all"

"!" Rukia rubbed her neck looking at the girl whose expression was of complete shock

"She needs some time not you sticking to her like glue" Isshin spoke his eyes turning hard "monopolizing her about her brother even if you're just teasing her is going to make the situation worse" she flinched "don't bring up the situation you have your own opinion on this matter, and its far different from hers and its confusing to her since she's still trying to grasp the situation"

"Alright" he released the spell letting her leave the house

"As for you Rukia" he looked back at the Shinigami "its better if you stay with Orehime for a few days you can tell the young Captain to stay here" he stood returning the chair before heading to the Clinic


	2. Karin Death and Quincies

Ryuuken looked out the window it was night time a soft knock interrupted his thoughts

"Come in" a girl no older than 13 entered

"Daddy said to bring this" she said softly placing a box of bento on the coffee table "he said you probably were going to eat that" she pointed at the veggie snacks on his hand

"…" he pushed his glasses up "give me a minute" he set the bag down reaching for a note he scribbled something quickly _'damn that Kurosaki, he knows I won't be rude to that girl' _he continued cursing the man placing the note in an envelope he gave it to Yuzu "make sure he reads it alone"

"Hai" she gave a respectful bow

"You came alone?"

"Eh?, no Ichigo came with me" he gave a nod "goodnight" with that she left the Break Room catching up to the strawberry who was talking to some boy his age if she remembered he was _'Uryu Ishida'_ she walked up to them

"-I don't know she said something about this 'Ryuuken' person"

"Ryuuken?" the young Quincy questioned

"I'm back"

"Gyah!" Ichigo whirled to look at her "don't sneak up on me Yuzu"

"I was running here didn't you hear?" he blinked

"No" he mumbled looking back at the teen "Yuzu this is-"

"Ishida Uryu right?" she beamed "Ryuuken-san son"

"Yes" there was a grim reaction at the mention of his father

"Daddy said you don't get along" she commented

"That's an understatement" he snorted she blinked stunned her phone rang before she could say anything

"Hello?" there was silence she frowned "hell-"

"_Don't come home" _it was her father

"Why?"

"_Let me talk to Ichigo" _she gave the black cell phone to her brother she watched as his eyes before panic past then anger

"I got it I'll ask Tatsuki if we can stay the night" he shut the phone giving it to her "come on"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important" he smiled at her Uryu knew better

"You're mad" she whispered

"I'm not come on" she didn't move an inch

"Stop lying to me Ichigo! What did dad say?" the teen's hand clenched voice cold with no emotion

"Karin was killed by a Hollow" she gasped eyes watered

"Kurosaki I don't think it was…" the girl walked back gasping for air "she's hypervailing"

"Karin-chan" she tripped backwards landing on her rear end before her vision clouded black

"-Is the damn problem?" her eyes opened to the yell white ceiling she blinked "he didn't say anything, she was going to find out sooner or later don't give me that shit bastard!" it was her brother Ichigo

"Do not yell we're in a Hospital" a man's voice stated coldly recognizing it as Ryuuken

"Ichigo, I didn't want to say anything yet" that was her father's voice "Karin asked me to not tell her anything, Urahara made a deal with Soutaichou after finishing the Academy she would be granted permission to stay here"

"What the hell were you going to come up with?" the boy hissed "she knows when we're lying, and she's close with Karin than any of us"

"Please…don't fight" she whispered trying to sit up feeling woozy stumbling slightly she grabbed onto the edge of the desk apparently she had been laying on the bed in the Doctor's Office Isshin was in his Shinigami form looking at the time on the clock it had been 2 hours since she found out "just stop" she walked past them out of the room to the Hallway leaning onto it

"Are you alright?" she looked to the side to see Uryu he really did resemble his father

"I just need to be alone" she whispered straightening up she walked to the Elevator to leave minutes later she arrived at the Cementary to her mother's tomb "mama" she finally released the sobs that had been bottled up, a few hours later she was laying on front of the tomb a tear stains marring her cheeks when a Shinigami paused to see her there

"Wake up" he spoke softly she shifted a whimper escaped her lips "Kurosaki Yuzu" she opened her eyes only to shut them tight at the soft rain that was falling it had rained all night and she looked pale "you're awake" her eyes snapped open sitting up quickly knocking over the picture of her mother in the process

"!" her eyes moved to him seeing the Shinigami garb she relaxed fixing the picture "who are you?" his eye tightened her voice was raspy either from the pneumonia she might have caught or from crying either way she was a fool

"Kuchiki Byakuya"

"I see" she turned her back to him "what are you doing here?"

"Your family is searching for you" he answered

"Ah" she looked at the gravestone "I'll go home later, you don't have to be here"

"Likely story" he replied coolly

"You don't owe me anything" she turned to him her eyes looked dimmed "if you owe my brother something fix it with him not me" he closed his eyes the girl was smart

"…" he grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet

"!" she stumbled slightly before burring her heel on the ground reishi enhanced he gave another tug to no avail he sighed to keep his cool

"Look girl" he began "if you die as well" he noticed the flinch and eyes dim darker "it won't do your family any better than they are now"

"I could see Karin-chan then" she tried to free her arm as tears began to leak from her face "mom was taken by a Hollow and now Karin, chances are that it will happen to me too" his eyes widened at that "Ichigo thinks so and he fights with dad to keep me home so I could be safe" she gave another tug and was released "Rukia tries to stop them but, Ichigo just ends up yelling at her too, its better if I die now than-" she was cut off by a slap to her face and it stung

"Do you even know what life is?" he grabbed her arms pulling her closer forcing her to look at him "your brother is worried, since you've died before and he failed to save you" she bowed her head "that boy has always been reckless but, he has reason and cause behind his actions you should value your life more than that" she cried

"!" her head snapped in a direction "Ichi…"his presence was vanishing quickly "Ichigo!" she jumped over the tombstones soon arriving to the forested area where he fought Grand Fisher the Noble appeared beside her to see the teen in his body but, bleeding rushing to him "Ichigo!" he gurgled blood

"…Ho…llow…caught…me…off…guard…" she panicked searching his pockets for his Shinigami Badge finding it she pushed him out of the body he was still injured, the noble kneeled beside her a look of concentration upon his serene features as he healed the boy

"I'll take him to the human" he informed before vanishing leaving her with the dead body behind a cloud of smoke surrounded her the body was gone the next minute with a familiar presence lingering behind


	3. Ichigo's Jealousy and Byakuya's Secret

**I Got Reall Exited About This Chapter And Couldn't Stop It's Longer Than The Others**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes narrowed he was in a gigai since his stupid body died Urahara arranged it from his original body smart guy he briefly thought before he flinched at the giggle his sister gave knowing full well who she was with as the door shut footsteps approached he placed his earphones on to listen to music as he did homework Byakuya sat across from him as Yuzu rushed up the stairs to change<p>

"…" he continued scribbling as the noble watched him with a somewhat warm expression he didn't see as he focused on his paper Yuzu returned making Tea for the man before cooking the next hour the girl was beaming and the noble smiled it was small but, noticeable as they spoke his pencil broke earning their attention scowling at it he got another before going back to work don't get him wrong he was irritated but, dare he say jealous no way he refused to believe it

"Onii-chan" he didn't hear it as he pencil broke again

"Cheap" he growled Yuzu blinked as he stood throwing both broken items away taking out a pen he flopped down changing the song his eye ticked at the song

[Rolling Star-Yui]

"_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo Iitai koto wa iwanakucha Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei Ochikonda senaka ni Bye, Bye, Bye Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh, oh Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de Tama ni kuyandari shiteru Sonna Rolling Days"_ the ticking got worse at the lyrics _"Koronjattatte iin ja nai no Son toki wa waratte ageru Norikonda basu no oku kara Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo-" _he slammed the Mp3 to shut it off only succeeding in breaking it

"Cheap" Yuzu was now worried as he slipped off the headphones as they hung on his neck

"Onii-chan I don't think that it was Cheap you-"

"It's Cheap" he interrupted moving back to his homework she looked at the noble who seemed confused at his behavior, he's bet Urahara or his father saying he was sexually frustrated "Hah, yeah right" he muttered ignoring the stares he received, he was a perfectly healthy teenager who didn't have any love interest-ahem-or any of the kind "I'd rather die than admit it"

"Admit what?"

"Hn" Yuzu gave him an 'are you sane look?' he remembered when she caught him yelling at the mod souls "misunderstood alright" he mumbled finishing the rest of his homework he placed it on his bag before laying on the couch as the other 2 continued talking looking at the ceiling his brown eyes moved to the noble _'how the hell can Yuzu make him smile? Or talk that much?' _it bothered him frowning okay _maybe_ he was attracted to the other in love '_yeah right?' _he met the other's eyes making him tense before looking away his heart was pounding in his chest "what the hell?" he closed his eyes trying to calm his face was probably getting red by now

"Ichigo!" his eyes snapped open looking at Rukia

"Whaddya want midget?" she dropped on him elbow on his stomach knocking the air out of him "what…the hell…?" he gasped out glaring at her

"Don't call me that fool!"

"You…bitch…" she moved to attack again

"Rukia" a sharp voice called making her look back at Byakuya whose eyes looked at her in disappointment she bowed her head

"I apologize for my behavior Nii-sama" he gave a silent nod the 17 year looked up at the noble confused _'why did he help me?' _sitting up he winced knowing Toshiro was in the guest room he grabbed his bag leaving to his room staying in the closet since he left the bed to the noble who had refused several times to take it he looked up at the ceiling

"Just what the hell is wrong with me?" he sighed out

"Want to talk about it?" a smooth voice questioned

"Gyah!" he bolted backwards to see Aizen with an amused expression sitting on his desk chair "what the hell Aizen?" he boomed earning a chuckle from the Captain

"What's wrong?" the door was slammed open Yuzu looked worried the Captain was now busy reading a book the teen got out of the closer

"Nothing you can go now" he pushed her out shutting the door he walked back in to look at the man who looked up at him with a smile "what are you doing here?"

"He's continuing my Mission Kurosaki" Hitsugaya spoke from the window "I've been here a month already another Captain has to take over"

"Isn't it with Byakuya enough?" he questioned

"No, Kuchiki-Taichou is here on a different mission and cannot carry out both" the young Captain turned "Ja Ne" with that he was gone

"So you're staying here now?"

"It's rather inappropriate for a man to stay alone with a woman which is why I declined Inoue-san offer"

"So my sister lives here too"

"But, your father and you are here as well" was the man's smooth reply

"True" he leaned on the wall

"About your problem" the man began "want to let it out?" he consider the Captain's words

"Can I trust you won't tell anyone else?"

"Of course"

"Not here" he grabbed a sweater jumping out the window followed by the other taking notice that he had black slacks, dressing shoes, a dark blue dress shirt with a matching black coat _'a gigai' _he realized

"…" the man waited patiently

"Well it's complicated"

"Ichigo-kun" the man began with an amused smile "I asked you because I know it's complicated, and you'll feel better once you let it out instead of victimizing writing utensils or technology" he flushed embarrassed at his words

"They were Cheap" he protested a sigh "how can I put it" he muttered his hands in his pockets "have you ever fallen in love with someone you know it's impossible to be with?" the man was silent

"Somewhat"

"It's like that more or less, I like girls…" he trailed off

"So the person you fell in love with is a man"

"Don't say it so easily!" he snapped the other merely chuckled

"I see why you are stressed" he mused "then this person is the only man you've ever been attracted to?"

"Yeah" he mumbled letting out a long sigh "I mean I hated the guy's attitude and all-"

"It's Kuchiki Byakuya" hadn't Aizen reached out he'd fallen off the bridge "I suppose it is him" the teen bowed his head

"It was easy to ignore it at first" he leaned on the rail looking down at the river as the other leaned his back looking at the sunset "I didn't have to see him and I really didn't stop to think what it was the feeling"

"…" he scowled

"Gramps assigned him here and it was hard enough having to see him around…but, hanging out with Yuzu? It just pisses me off"

"You are jealous"

"No shit" he grumbled

"Kuchiki Byakuya has been assigned to guard your sister since you requested it so" _'was that supposed to make me feel better?' _"I doubt he has any feelings for the child, other than friendship"

"Yeah sure" the other smiled at his antics

"It's best if we go back now" he looked at the watch on his wrist

"6:52, damn" he stood walking back in the direction of his home praying for his father to not be there but, he never got as he wished

"You're late Ichigoooo!" he was slammed against the wall "my son dinner is at 7! How dare you disrupt our schedule?"

"Bastard" he elbowed the man "can't I have a normal day?" he snapped stomping past him Aizen smiled helping Isshin stand

"How dare you do that to your father?" the man boomed as Aizen held him back from the collar of his shirt "how are we supposed to bond?"

"Dinner onii-chan" he smiled at Yuzu

"Sorry not hungry" she frowned as he went upstairs

"He's mad again" she whispered

"Something upset him?" Isshin looked at Aizen the man blinked

"We spoke of this problem he's having" the man admitted "but, I cannot say what it is"

"Does it have to do with breaking things and blaming that they're Cheap?" he questioned as they walked towards the table

"Yes"

"Yuzu this is Aizen Souske" Isshin turned to his daughter "an old friend and like Kuchiki there he's a Captain"

"Kurosaki Yuzu" she bowed respectfully earning the never ending smile of the man

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" she beamed before frowning "I'll go see Ichigo"

"I don't think it's a good idea" he commented

"He's been upset I think I know why but, I just want to confirm it" she slipped past them knocking on the door to find it empty she looked at the window it was opened "he's in the roof?" feeling his Spiritual Pressure there she climbed up he looked surprised to see her

"What are you doing up here?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already asked something"

"Onii-chan~" he smirked amused

"Alright ask"

"It can be just me but, I want to ask you since we haven't been talking lately and I know it's my fault"

"!" he felt guilty for making her feel that way "it's not your fault it's me…its complicated" she gave a nod

"Are you in love with Byakuya-sama?" had he not been sitting down he'd probably had fallen off the roof

"Eeeh?" he failed to hide the blush that worked its way to his face

"You are!"

"Am not!" he looked away

"So cute~" she hugged him as he tried to pull away

"Wait cute? Don't you like him?" he asked confused stopping his attempts to make some distance between them

"I do but, he's like an older brother" she admitted with a large smile "but, you love him so cute~" he blushed again but, glared at her

"Shut up" but, this time he returned the hug unknown to them there was a presence in the room hearing the whole conversation

"I wonder"

"Don't go matchmaking he doesn't like me Yuzu" he stated a bit more exasperated "it's not going to happen so don't get your hopes up"

"Rather you get your hopes up" she stated more serious

"Yeah" he sighed out "not planning on anyway" he stood. Ichigo looked at the dark ceiling of the closer the man's even breaths were soothing to sleep but, he couldn't this time sitting up grabbing a towel he stepped out of the room quietly not aware that the noble was actually awake after a short shower he dried his hair thoroughly having forgotten his shirt he cursed slipping his sweat pants he left the bathroom walking back to his room surprised to see the noble sitting up looking out the window "sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" was the curt reply he gave a nod walking to his drawers he heard a curse

"What was that?" the noble looked at him mixed emotions in his eyes confusing him as he paused to look for a shirt

"Nothing" he gave a nod going back to his shirt searching

"Oh come on dammit" he shut the drawer close opening his closet no shirts either "dammit Yuzu bad timing" with a frustrated sigh he noticed the man wasn't there anymore ignoring it he went to the laundry room searching for a clean shirt

"!" Byakuya looked in the room the boy still had no shirt hearing him mutter curses under his breath his muscles flexed _'bad timing indeed' _he had been forcing himself to hate the boy so he wouldn't have to admit the feelings that were growing in him _'this is my limit' _he entered the room turning the boy hearing him talk to his sister about having feeling about him shocked him thinking the boy would be hating him

"Wha?" the teen was turned as lips met his own brown eyes widened seeing black hair and pale skin he pushed the man away at arm's length blush on his face "what are you doing?" he asked shocked

"What does it look like?"

"!" he was sat on the washer by strong arms lips were on his again the door shutting and locked made him worry because the lock was on the outside he pushed the other away again still processing what was going on "Bya-"

"Shut up and let me kiss you" was the low growl as lips pressed against his own again this time he let the other do so in defeat his heart pounding didn't help the situation one bit specially the hands on his back and neck the tongue that slipped in his mouth tasted like tea he shivered as the hand trailed up his back to his neck

"Haah" his face was flushed as they broke away earning another curse from the noble after being halfway ravished again he finally noticed the noble's 'happy little friend' and it worried him since he never had done anything in the area before he was sure he had a few hickies on his collar bone and neck he wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him close arms pulled his legs closer and he wrapped them around the other's waist _'screw virginity' _he thought the man knew what he was doing and he'd follow along

"…" after pulling away he could see the warmth, love and lust in the steel grey eyes asking if they could continue he gave a nod the door was forced open and in another second they were in his room pressed against the door the older of the 2 locked the door the curtain was wide open but, he didn't bring himself to care the moon was shining brightly _'corny' _he mused as he found himself on his back with the Captain looming over him the Haori and Heirloom where somewhere on the ground including the top of his Shihakusho only the white Shitagi was on that was open revealing the slim and muscled pale torso of the noble his Hakama was still on the belt was lose around his waist,

"…" morning came Ichigo woke to a warm body next to his remembering last night he blushed his hair was still damped the noble had taken them to wash after they had made love and even them that didn't stop the man from kissing him until he fell asleep his heart stuttered remembering the whispered words _'I love you Ichigo' _he had given him a look of disbelief leading to the man explaining his reasons for acting more cold towards him letting it slide he fell asleep soon after with the arms wrapping around him that were still around him sighing out softly his father hadn't come yet sitting up he took a peak out the window no attacks

"I sent him away" Byakuya murmured after giving him a soft kiss he gave a nod it was Saturday anyway "Aizen-Taichou will guard over your sister today"

"Thanks" he mumbled snuggling back into the man's arms he was tired going back to sleep he woke once again and it was noon

"Byakuya-sama!, Ichigo! Wake up!" Yuzu entered the room stopping a smile spread through her innocent features Isshin took a peak in the room to see both men asleep in the bed a goofy grin spread through his face

"Mother our son had found love!" the teen snapped awake with a horrified expression

"Will you shut up!" he tacked the man down wincing when he felt a pain on his lower back

"How could I?" Isshin boomed "I'm so proud of you my son-!" he placed his hand over his father's mouth

"Don't talk" he gave a yawn "damn I'm tired" he muttered Byakuya was already sitting up and he noticed back in the Gigai

"You don't seem to have to talk anymore" Aizen smooth voice reached his ears the Captain had an amused smirk on his lips "the problem seems to be solved"

"Mouh mean mhis is wha hou meanf lasf nighf?" Isshin questioned (You mean this is what you mean last night?) Ichigo pulled his hand away wiping it on his father

"Yes" he looked at the watch on his hand "not to be rude but, it is noon" he looked back up at Ichigo

"That early? You should've let me sleep-!" Yuzu pulled him from the arm

"Yes but, you won't eat after you do you're allowed to sleep more" he gave a non-comical grunt


	4. Urahara Gloomy? and Yoruichi's Amusement

**Sorry Short Chapter I Know Sorry **

****I Know There's Bad Grammar Just Bear Withe Me People

* * *

><p>Many knew of Urahara Kisuke perverted tendencies but, what they didn't know is that he was very capable of jealousy yes you've heard correctly none other than the most prestigious ex-captain and bachelor was jealous don't get him wrong he knew what he was jealous of had better standing than him and the object that was causing this unbecoming emotion was none other than Aizen Souske<p>

"Heh, smiling and all" he mumbled as he walked around inside his Shop "really caring too, of course"

"What are you snappy about?" Yoruichi questioned watching him pace and curse the Captain was amusing but, she wanted to know why

"What? At Aizen Souske"

"Yes I got that part when you said he's handsome and elegant"

"Yoruichi" a warning he wasn't joking

"So?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why?"

"No" he looked at her "maybe" her golden eyes narrowed "yes"

"Talk"

"He's stealing her away!"

"What?" she laughed "what are you talking about? And who's 'her'?"

"Yuzu Kurosaki!" he answered realizing his mistake he braced himself

"Don't tell me" she laughed out loud "Kisuke! You know Isshin is going to fry you up if he finds out!" she kept laughing

"…" he didn't look amused in the least

"You're in love with his daughter! I can't believe it!" she kept laughing

"Keep laughing" the door was slid opened

"Boss, Yuzu-Dono is asking for you" the laughing stopped abruptly in cat form she walked out past Tessai

"Yoruichi-san!" he stood to follow to find her chatting endlessly with the 13 year old _'this doesn't look good' _he cleared his throat "what a surprise Yuzu-chan!" he waved his fan at her Yoruichi eyes gleamed

"Daddy said to bring this box" she held it out he took it opening it his eyes widened at the continents "he said they're yours and to give him a call as soon as possible" she added oblivious to what was inside

"Thank you!" he chirped happily "where is Aizen?"

"He went back since Hitsugaya-kun came back" a smug satisfaction bubbled up in him

"I see"

"I have to go Byakuya-sama is waiting outside"

"Send him my greetings"

"Say Yoruichi sends him a few hug" the cat winked the girl gave a nod leaving "what does it have?"

"Baby Pictures"

"Of who?"

"Yuzu" she blinked

"What is he planning?" she mused out loud

"Nothing good knowing him" he shut his fan. Yuzu walked beside the noble who noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks they had heard Yoruichi's outburst earlier the girl had blushed and stuttered to Tessai who didn't comment her uncharacteristic behavior managing to calm when the blonde went to her he was surprised she kept a straight face and steady words as they spoke

"What did that box have?" she mused out loud his step faltered he had seen what they contained briefly wondering what Isshin was thinking the man had the largest of grins when he asked the girl to deliver the box to Urahara's Shop _'nothing good knowing him' _he thought as they arrived to the Clinic


	5. Karin's Suspicions and Yuzu's Shikai

Karin wasn't upset she was irritated. Going to Shino Academy then back to the 10th Division was really tiresome at times, briefly she wondered why couldn't she just be allowed a dorm at the Academy. Then there was the talk she had with the Head Captain that they had to assure her safety or other's that want revenge against her brother would want to use her against him.

It was annoying almost unbearable to have the Captians watch her as if she were to vanish, her eye ticked maybe they knew something, her step faltered as she came to a complete stop. Her head turned to the Division, her eyes narrowed before making her decision to enter "Kurosaki-san what a suprise, I take it you're not here for my Lieutenant are you?"

Karin looked at the Captain who was now watching her, crossing her arms an amsued gleam entered his eyes "no I just want to know what are you guys hiding from me" she stated bluntly. His brows rose "Ukitake-san only smiles changing the Subject, Shunsui too. Zaraki wants to pick a fight for him to tell me, Kurostuchi want to experiment in exchange for information, Toshiro says its none of my bussiness. The others could care less if i asked so i'm asking you"

He set his brush aside, looking up at her "what makes you sure that it _is _about you?" he questioned

"The fact that my name pops out in the conversation, and they hush when they see me around"

He gave a nod "then let me ask you this: what makes you so sure that I will tell you anything?" she paused at his question

"You have no reason to lie to me, you owe my brother and-" he raised his hand she shut her mouth

"I suppose you won't leave until you know" he stated she gave an obvious nod "your younger sister Yuzu, she became a Shinigami in the World of the Living 8 months ago" he began her eyes widened "the reason she is not here is because _you _are here, she did not die her Powers simply unlocked technically speaking she is alive like Ichigo. Kuchiki-Taichou is training her himself, when her Bankai is unlocked she is to be transfered here in Soul Society"

Opening her mouth nothing came out, he watched her silently "thanks" was all she said before leaving the 5th. Byakuya eyes narrowed at the Arrancar who laid his hands on his student and sister-in-law. The girl was hunched over on the ground bloody for all that was worth he paused his hand that was on his hilt the Reiatsu shifted aroung her it seemed familiar

A burst of Reiatsu came from her as she stood shakily "thank you..." her short Shihakusho that reached past her waist was tattered that didn't matter to her at the moment, her black boots were soaked in her blood even her grey sandals her bangs were covering her eyes the 14 year old gasped at the sharp pain in her chest but, chose to ignore it "Rain down light, Darkness live in, Juugoya" there was a light grey almost white Spiritual Pressure emitting from her, those brown eyes flashing grey with power her nameless Zanpakuto glowed

"!" his eyes shut slightly to avoid the harsh wind, his eyes opened narrowed to see the scene ahead _'Dual Blade...'_ he watched the girl swing both black bladed-grey hilted katanas sideways causing slight damage to the Arrancar who stared down at the girl as if she was a bug, he felt his old childhood temper bubble up he clenched his hands at his sides to not shout, it would be embarrassing.

Ichigo arrived to this sight Inoue healing his little sister "Yuzu!" he ran towards them, in the corner of his eye he could see Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku and a few others taking in the scene of the battle, he dropped to his knees watching the wounds slowly vanish "Yuzu..." he trailed off she smiled at him weakly

"I finally got Shikai Onii-chan" she stated as if it was the best thing on the World

He laughed despite the stinging in his eyes at her battered body, "you idiot don't say it with that face" she giggled before wincing, a hand on his shoulder made him look up "Byakuya what happened here?"

"Arrancar" the Noble answered voice devoid of emotion, his steel grey eyes guarded "they were after _you_ she became involved, I came moments after" the teen was about to demand to know why he didn't intervene "she asked me not to" he clamped his mouth shut turning to his sister who was being helped up "are you well?"

The 14 year old nodded with a bright smile "hai!" Ichigo sighed that sounded almost like a scoff "daddy's Reiatsu..." she trailed off looking towards the Town "he's worried"

"You should go, we have to remain here until the 2nd Division arrives for Investigation" the Noble put in coolly. Inoue looked worriedly at the girl who began to walk away not even second glancing back, her steps were steady not fast nor slow as if in a trance, thinking about it the 18 year old sprinted to catch up to her, before triggering a conversation that wasn't about fighting.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER DEFEATED AN ARRANCAR ON HER OWN! DADDY'S SO PROUD~!" Isshin was hugging and spinning his daughter, before setting her on the ground rambling about Kurosaki not being able to be taken down so easily "ha! did you hear that? A Dual Blade Zanpakuto! Shikai! My daling daughter, my little angel, my pride and joy! Daddy is so proud oof!"

Ichigo walked by after punching his father in the gut looking at Urahara who was talking to his sister with a smile plastered on his face "that's good, he finally spoke to you"

"Hai! he said I needed a better purpose that's why he had ignored me" the girl then pouted "if i had just figured it out earlier I wouldnt have to have gone through all that he put me through" the blonde chuckled "Kisuke-san its not funny! he used water to soak me to the bone so I could stop bothering him!"

"I'm sorry" the grin on his face said otherwise

* * *

><p>Juugoya means Night of the Full Moon<p> 


End file.
